


Blinding Ambition

by HotChocolateCore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Getting Back Together, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotChocolateCore/pseuds/HotChocolateCore
Summary: Harry and Louis had a great life, until they didn't. Things ended four months ago, but neither is okay without the other. So what happens when they run into each other and reveal their feelings? Sex. That's what.





	Blinding Ambition

It was too cold for Louis. His hands were too blue, his breath too cloudy. Not to mention his heart too lonely, but that was a different story. He hugged storefronts on his way down the pavement, catching the occasional gust of warm as people came in and out of doors. He scanned windows, looking for a place to stop for a few minutes before continuing on the 10 block trek his broken, shit car had forced upon him. 

His steps were heavy, his mind wandering as he attempted to distract himself from the hell at hand; only managing to focus on the other hell currently circling his mind. Harry Styles. 

They had met freshman year of uni, hit it off immediately. It was love at first sight. At least, it was for Louis. Harry had been “straight” at the time. So Louis had put on a brave face, and waited. Well, for a month anyway. Harry quickly observed and understood his feelings, coming out to Louis as “some form of queer” a mere four weeks after they had met. Louis had responded as a friend, of course. Not wanting to pressure Harry into anything, he didn’t ask him out for another full 24 hours. When he finally asked Harry to “dinner some time,” they were making out within the hour. The were officially dating two weeks later, and they moved in together six months after that. Then, after college, Harry was offered “the biggest break he’d ever get,” and they moved to Chicago. Louis left behind his own business apprenticeship to allow Harry to pursue music. And it worked out. For a while.

As he clambered down the Illinois street now, he could remember their relationships slow demise clear as day. Harry’s late nights, Louis’ long days alone. Louis missing out on his golden years, Harry seemingly disappearing off the face of the earth. Louis calling him out on it, Harry denying it tooth and nail. Louis packing his things, Harry being too stubborn to blink an eye. Louis begging Harry to help him fix this, one last attempt to save what five years together had built. Harry turning away, Harry refusing to try. _ “Leave your key on your way out.” _

Louis’ eyes snapped up as he tripped slightly, his toe catching on a crack in the pavement. He looked to his right at the door he had stopped in front of. It looked nice, a small bar with soft light coming out of the cloudy windows. His dead phone and empty wallet felt extra heavy in his pocket as he stepped into the warmest air he had felt all day.

He rubbed his thinly gloved hands together as he strode inside, expecting a busy pub full of people that would pay him no mind. He looked up and around himself as he slowly realized that was not the current atmosphere. Almost silence surrounded him, the only noise coming from the stage where an artist sat; a guitar firmly planted in his grasp and a microphone sending his raspy voice throughout the bar.

_ Shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

Louis’ mind scrambled for answers as he realized the situation the universe had so kindly thrust upon him. When he found the answers to all of the questions he assumed would go unanswered, he blamed his poor circulation for getting him in this mess.

_ Harry Styles is playing this bar. Harry Styles just made eye contact with me. My ex boyfriend is singing to me in a pub a block from (our old) his current flat. Fuck. _

He took a hesitant step back, knowing full well that Harry's gaze didn't have any real physical power over him, and yet his legs couldn't seem to truly break free. He felt pinned, and Harry knew it. The smirk Louis had longed to see was painting Harry's face, but something else was there too. 

Something darker, something Louis hadn't seen in approximately four months. Something that ran chills across his pre-goosebumped skin. Something that had his stomach turning, the urge to adjust his pants tugging at the back of his mind.

“Thank you so much for having me Crooked Pint, I'll always be back next week. “ Harry nodded once to the audience, and then his eyes snapped directly back up to Louis; who was still stuck to the floor. Harry stood, long, muscular limbs and grown out curls cascading before Louis. He looked tan and delicious, and maybe a little buzzed. He was dressed in tight black jeans and a black button up; see through and barely buttoned, of course.

Louis had lost all perception of how long he had been standing there. 10 minutes? 30 seconds? He felt for his phone, but stopped when he remembered his battery situation. 

Harry’s eyes finally released him as he disappeared behind heads, bending over to stash away his guitar. Louis took the opportunity to breath.

_ He's here, so I can't be. _

He stepped back forcefully, and looked around for a clock. How long had he been here? He kept his eyes off Harry, and soon realized he wouldn't be alone for long. He grabbed the split second opportunity before Harry stood, to turn away and bolt.

He was out the door before he could think to push it and started running. 

_ I can't fight with him right now, I was just starting to move on. I can't. _

He hoped he was going in the right direction as he heard a far away but not discreet “ _ Louis! _ ” He was too afraid to slow down long enough to look back for him. He couldn't do this, he couldn't outrun Harry. Louis was faster, but Harry's legs were longer and his determination greater. So, Louis had to improvise. 

He turned a corner sharply, almost surprising himself. His lungs were starting to burn with the ice of the air, and his hands were fucking cold again. He slowed, turned another corner, and stopped. He rested his hands on his knees, and bent over in case he vomited. He looked around, it was a street he knew. He leaned against the building behind him, and slid down to sit. He let his head tuck into his knees, and he curled into a ball.

_ We grew apart, we can't grow back together. We couldn't stop arguing, what makes you think he's changed? What makes you think you've changed? What makes you think you’ll be able to stop yourself from sleeping with him if he so much as says your name? _

“Lou?”  _ Shit.  _ Harry's soft voice startled Louis to his feet. 

“Jesus, Harry. Why are you here?” Louis snapped breathlessly, his teeth chattering.

“Here, take my jacket.” Harry said as he started slipping his sleeves off.

“What? No, put that back on. Get back to whatever you're actually supposed to be doing.” Louis ordered, stepping forward to force his jacket back onto his shoulders. He gripped the collar, slipping it back up around his neck. He didn't let go, Harry’s dilated pupils and warm Adams Apple suddenly threateningly close. Harry was staring, months of previously denied lust pouring out of him. 

Louis’ breath caught, his lips falling open slightly at the sheer smell of Harry’s soap. Lavender, rose, warmth. Right in order. He could suddenly see every single thing he wanted Harry to do to him, and everything he wanted to do to Harry. The floodgate he had labelled “moving on” and locked his wants inside of had split down the middle. He searched Harry's face for the reciprocation of his own feelings, and he found it everywhere.

“I know we won't work out, and it’s a horrible idea for me to touch you right now,” Harry whispered, wrapping his sturdy hands around Louis’ hips. His breath was hot on Louis’ cold skin. “but please for the love of God let me kiss you.” 

Louis leaned in immediately. His hands stayed firmly grasping Harry’s jacket collar, and Harry’s hands wandered around his waist and hugged him closer. 

Harry’s mouth was hot and downright dirty as he practically licked into Louis’ mouth. He brought a hand up to cradle Louis’ face, and it was so soft and warm. Hot. He was hot and he was everywhere, seeping into Louis’ skin. 

Louis ran his hands down his front, his icy fingers hugging Harry underneath his jacket. Harry shivered. He turned Louis, pushing him sideways and backing him into the wall. Louis suspected he was doing it to shield him from the cold, and his heart throbbed. 

A car horn honked as it drove by, someone whooping out the window. They pulled apart slightly, Harry still with his warm body practically wrapped all around Louis, and Louis still shielded from all forms of cold. Their faces were still close, and Harry ran his thumb across Louis’ cheekbone. “You always did have the prettiest eyes.” He said quietly. Louis blushed.

“Harry, stop it.” 

“At least your face is warming up.” He smirked, the bastard. Louis wanted to roll his eyes, but the urge to watch Harry’s every move was stronger. He waited a moment, allowing Harry’s smirk to fade.

“Why are we here?” He finally asked, but not like it was a question. Harry seemed to pull away slightly at that. Not physically, still diligently keeping Louis warm, but his eyes dropped and his thoughts seemed far away. Louis brought a finger up to poke his chin, pushing his face upward. “Hey. I’m sorry, that was forward. You don’t owe me anything. I’ll just be going now, I think.” He shuffled slightly to his left clearly trying to leave Harry’s encirclement. Harry didn’t budge. “Harry, I’m gonna go now.” He ducked under his arm, and took two steps before Harry’s hand was around his wrist. 

“Don’t go.”

“Harry, I’m leaving.” He tugged, he didn’t let go.

“Not again. Please don’t leave me again.” Louis stopped tugging. Harry let go.

They stood beside a road they had driven down together to get to their flat, two steps apart, both wanting something from the other that neither knew they had.

“I asked you to help me fix it.” Louis stated defiantly, tears welling up as he griped his sleeves into his fists. “You were too stubborn to see we were breaking.” Harry put his hands on his hips, his lower lip between his teeth as he fought off his own tears. “I  _ begged  _ you to help me fix it, and you told me to  _ leave my key on my way out _ .” His face was hot, his eyes near spilling over. “It’s not my fault I left you, Harry.” Harry looked up at that. He took a step forward, his face more hurt than angered.

“It’s  _ not your fault _ you left me?! Louis, what kinda bullshit are you telling yourself these days?  _ You _ are the one who packed your things and left me behind with no warning. You are the one who couldn’t see how badly I needed you. Hell, how badly I  _ still _ need you! And yet, here we are still. You refusing to accept the blame that belongs one hundred percent to you, and me too in love with you to even truly care.” Harry’s chest heaved, his eyes widening as he realized what he’d revealed. Louis’ eyes spilled over as he turned away, starting off around the corner. “Louis, wait- I didn’t mean-” His ears were ringing too loud to hear. His thoughts whirred inside of him as his vision was overrun by tears. He stumbled up the sidewalk, unable to make it very far before he was falling over himself in hysterics. He felt arms around him just as he was about to turn the second corner, and he turned into Harry’s chest and cried. Harry held him, and he soaked the center of his shirt with tears. “Where’s your car?” He heard him ask, and he simply shook his head. “Is it okay if you come home with me for now? I can drive you home once you’ve calmed down.” He nodded as his shoulders shook, secretly relieved to be going back to what he had never stopped considering to be his home.

In one fell swoop, Harry lifted Louis’ legs and scooped him up bridal style. He jogged with him, and Louis was paying just enough attention to notice how much more athletic he had become in the last four months. They reached Harry’s building faster than Louis would have thought, but he was barely coherent. Louis squirmed, so Harry set him on his feet in the elevator. He attempted to fix himself slightly in the reflection of the doors, but he was still snivelling and his eyes would probably be red for hours. He didn’t dare make eye contact with Harry; in real life or the reflection. 

They stepped out onto their floor, and took the short walk down the hall to Harry’s flat. Harry reached for his key, but Louis just turned the knob. He sniffled. “You don’t have to pretend you lock the door for me, I know you don’t.” Harry smiled sadly and followed Louis inside. 

They both slipped their shoes off, and Harry hanged his jacket on his hook. Louis kept his on, still almost shivering. Harry cleared his throat. “Can I get you something to drink? Tea, maybe?” Louis nodded.

“Thanks.” He mumbled. Harry smiled.

“No problem. Still an Earl Gray man?” Harry asked nonchalantly, riffling around the cabinet. 

“Yeah, do you still have any? You hate Earl Gray.” Louis eyed him warily as Harry blushed under his gaze.

“Um, yeah. I think I might still- might have some, yeah.” He stammered as he pulled down the first box he found. Louis turned away, giving Harry a break from scrutinization as he plopped down on the couch he had picked out. Harry joined on the opposite side of the sofa a few minutes later, two mugs in hand. He handed one to Louis. They sipped quietly, every couple seconds meeting each other’s eyes. Louis broke the silence.

“Sorry about all this, I didn’t know you were playing there. I was just cold.” Harry rose an eyebrow.

“No need to apologize. But, like why were you out walking in this weather at all? You know how shitty your circulation is.”

“Yeah, but my car is also shitty and decided to break down almost ten blocks from my new- I mean, my flat.” He sipped to cover his slip up. Harry nodded, seeming to understand.

“So that’s why you didn’t wanna go to your car.” Louis nodded, neglecting to tell Harry that he had only been walking for about two blocks when he stumbled upon his gig. “So, uh, you said I didn’t owe you anything back there, but I think we both actually owe each other a lot.” Louis nodded again, his fingers begging his mug for heat. “I’m willing, and wanting, to talk about us and all the things I’m sorry for.” Louis met his eyes, no longer subduing the urge to take Harry’s face in while he could. “But, I completely understand if you have better things to do, or if you flat out just don’t want to.” He swallowed thickly. “Or uh, if you’re with someone else that’s okay too-”

“Haz, shut up.” Louis interrupted, setting his mug down on the coffee table and bringing his knees into his chest. “I just made out with you in public. I’m not seeing someone else, you twat.” Harry looked smug all the sudden, and Louis wanted to kiss that expression off his lips, but restrained himself. “And yeah, I’m willing to talk.” He allowed himself to get serious again, looking straight at Harry. “There’s a lot I have to apologize for.” Harry’s fidgeting thumbs slowed, as the mood in the room shifted from anticipation of a giant argument to anticipation of make up sex. Harry’s pupils dilated, and Louis had to try to sell his breath hitching as a hiccup. Harry was biting his lip within the next ten seconds, and Louis was already blushing. He had to stop this. He turned towards Harry, sliding his legs back out onto the floor to his side. “Stop looking at me like that.” Harry’s expression didn’t budge. 

“Like what.” Louis looked him dead in the eyes, which would prove to be a mistake.

“Don’t try to act all innocent, like you don’t know what you do to me.” His words only made Harry shift in his pants.

“Yeah? What am I doing to you?” He barely said the words, leaning closer. Louis swallowed hard. It seemed unhealthy to be this turned on so soon after being so shaken up; but Harry had that effect on people. Nothing was ever logical. Harry exhaled, and a shiver ran up Louis spine; blood rushing to his dick at the feel of Harry’s too hot breath on his face.

“Harry, we shouldn’t-. . . We should talk first.” He was barely even making sense to himself. Harry’s lips were brushing up the side of his neck, his arms on either side of Louis. Louis ran his hands up Harry’s chest and over his shoulders, arching his head back onto the armrest. Harry was full blown sucking on his neck now. He’d have marks later. “I thought you wanted to talk.” Louis muttered. Harry responded against his jaw.

“I do. Later.” He brought a hand up to cradle the other side of Louis’ face, and looked into his eyes. “But, if you seriously aren’t okay with this we don’t have to-” Louis rolled his eyes and pulled him down by the back of his head; fingers knotted in his hair to slot their lips together. Harry let up slightly in surprise, and then immediately ground his body back down against Louis’; forcing a muffled moan out of him. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, tugging on his hair. Their breath was short, their pulses racing. Neither wanted this to end, but neither was counting on it lasting forever.

Harry pulled back far enough to speak. “Do you want to stop here or can we go to our room?” Louis looked up at him, pupils blown out and glassy. 

“Take me home, H.” Harry watched his face for a moment, and nodded. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, and Harry stood with him in his arms. Louis ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck, taking in his face while he could. His lips, that had coerced him into every good and every bad decision he’d ever made. His hair, that had been his first obsession.His eyes, that had taught him what love looks like. And what soul shattering heartbreak looks like.

Louis felt a tear roll down his cheek as Harry set him down on their bed, hovering over him. Louis brought his hand around to hold his cheek. He swallowed, and allowed himself to admit his worst fear. “I’m so in love with you.” 

Harry’s eyes fluttered, and he let himself flatten out on top of Louis; pressing his lips against his. He pulled back just enough to whisper “I’m so in love with you too.” and then continue on. To say things got heated after that would be an understatement. 

Louis pushed on Harry’s chest, sitting them up. He reached for Harry’s shirt and started unbuttoning, sliding it off his shoulders. Harry tugged on the bottom of Louis’ shirt, and pulled it off over his head. Harry’s strong hands were all over Louis, and Louis was losing it. He was so hard in his pants he had to stop thinking about what was happening to keep from stopping this too early. Harry was grinding their crotches together, his hands now holding down Louis’ wrists. “Harry. . .” Louis moaned, and Harry could hear how close he was. He let his arms go, and went down to undo his own jeans as Louis undid his. They both slipped their pants off as well, and a slight pause held between them as they drank each other in. 

“Jesus Christ, Lou.” Harry sputtered at the sight of Louis’ hard on as he lunged forward to kiss him again. Louis continued to moan into Harry’s mouth, this time in rhythm with Harry rutting their dicks against each other. Harry wrapped a hand around Louis’ dick, pumping lightly as he pulled back to grab supplies. He looked up at Louis, his forehead shiny and his lip bitten red, as he grabbed lube. “Have you been with anyone else since we broke up?” Louis looked at him quizzically, answering slightly out of breath.

“Of course not. Have you?” Harry shook his head, and left the condoms in the drawer. He slowed his wrist, biting his lip with nerves as he looked up at Louis through his eyelashes. “Can I ride you?” He asked hesitantly, and Louis’ eyes rolled back in his head.

“Geez, Haz are you trying to kill me?” Harry beamed, flopping onto his stomach expectantly. Louis sat up, scooting around to behind him and picking up the lube he had left. He drizzled some over his right index and middle fingers, and circled the tips around Harry’s hole. He moaned at the contact, already attempting to grind back into the contact. Louis started to push his first finger in, and Harry pushed back until it was halfway in. Louis eyes widened. “Woah, okay.” Harry looked back over his shoulder, smiling cheekily. Louis circled his finger, the cockiness disappearing off Harry’s face. 

He had Harry moaning and begging for more within the minute. He pushed in a second finger, and scissored them widely. Harry pushed his arse in the air, an especially loud whimper raking out of him. “I want a third.” He pleaded, his brow furrowed with pleasure. Louis scissored his fingers again, and felt resistance. 

“You sure, H?”

“Please.” Harry’s voice broke, and he was gripping the pillow beneath his cheek. Louis listened, pushing in a third finger. Harry tightened considerably around Louis, but he didn’t complain. His back was shiny, his legs shaking as he fucked himself back onto Louis’ fingers. Louis scissored his fingers a couple times, finding his prostate on the third. He knew he had found it when Harry yelped, his calves and biceps tensing with pleasure. “There, right there Lou, please. I’m ready, please.” He was begging again. Louis circled his fingers a few more times, a few more fucks in and out before he removed them completely. Harry’s body went slack at the loss, but he was up in a second; pushing Louis down onto the bed and drizzling lube over his dick.

He hastily climbed on top of him, and went to align himself when Lou caressed his cheek, and he stopped for a minute; hovering above Louis on his hands and knees. Louis simply mouthed “I love you,” his eyes sincere. Harry whispered it back. 

Then Harry sat back as Louis helped to align them, and Harry was sinking down around him. Louis wanted to throw his head back in agonizing pleasure, but the sight of Harry sitting on him after so long was too beautiful to pass up. Harry sank down slowly, whimpering as he went. He finally sat all the down, so he leaned forward to slightly to stimulate his prostate. His eyes fluttered, so Louis knew exactly when he hit it. Louis reached out to guide Harry’s hips as he circled them, moaning obscenely as Louis hit his spot with every turn. 

He started to fuck himself in and out, his hands on the bed on either side of Louis as he practically bounced up and down. His irises had near disappeared at this point, his blown out pupils meeting Louis’ as his hips worked overtime.

Louis had felt completely desensitized mere hours ago, but now every touch to his skin was like a pin prick; a small taste of what it would be like to come for Harry. Harry must’ve seen that look in his eyes, because he circled his hips longer. He bent down to kiss Louis, allowing Louis a good angle to lift his pelvis and fuck into him. Louis gripped him firmly by the arse, and fucked into him faster and faster; Harry pleading and moaning in his ear. Tension built in his abdomen, his legs tensing as he felt his dick pulse. “I’m so close, H.” His voice was strained, and Harry pulled back slightly; allowing them to switch positions. Harry was flipped onto his back, and Louis was laid on top of him, his pace unrelenting as the white hot tension coiled inside of him. 

What finally sent him over the edge was Harry’s quiet yet demanding voice in his ear. “Come inside of me, Lou.” His hips stuttered to a jagged pace as he let go inside of him. He cried out in pleasure as he released, fucking Harry through it still. He heard Harry moan with him, so he wrapped a spit-slicked hand around Harry’s dick and started pumping as his eyes rolled back in his head. Harry’s breath was labored, and he came as Louis was coming down. Louis pumped him through it as he came all over himself and Louis’ hand.

Everything looked like it was moving in slow motion as their chests heaved in unison. They simply sat and looked at the physical and emotional mess they had made, for a while. Eventually, Louis reached for a wet wipe form their sex drawer, Harry eyeing him curiously. He cleaned the sticky streaks of white off Harry’s chest, raising goosebumps on his skin. He tossed it in the bin and grabbed their pants, handing Harry his. He slipped his own on, and cuddled up next to Harry as he put his on. He wrapped an arm around Harry’s middle and allowed his eyes to fall shut. The last words spoken between them before they both passed out were,

“Please say you’re staying the night.”

“Oh I am definitely staying over.”

 

Louis woke up alone the next morning. Panic bubbled in his throat as he reached for Harry and found no warmth. His eyes fluttered open, and the panic slowly popped and disappeared as he remember the words they had exchanged, the look on Harry’s face when he’d asked him to stay over. He smiled like a child, giddy with excitement at the prospect of waking up this way every morning. He closed his eyes, content to wait for Harry to come back. Of course, he didn’t have to wait long. Harry was sitting down on the side of the bed with two mugs within five minutes of Louis waking up. “Wakey, wakey.” He coaxed, attempting to waft the scent of Earl Gray in his direction. Louis opened his eyes, and Harry smiled widely. Louis sat up against the pillows, and accepted his morning tea. He slurped it loudly while Harry sipped his, but they were both done fairly quickly. 

“So,” Harry began. “we have a lot to talk about.” Louis nodded, a bit of a smile already on his face. “I thought, maybe we could go get your car and talk. You know, like, walk and talk?” Louis looked up from his empty mug, and nodded. 

“Sure, sounds nice.” He agreed, handing his cup to Harry and hopping out of bed. He pulled on yesterday’s jeans, but headed over to the closet to grab some form of clean shirt. He settled on one of Harry’s sweatshirts, a favorite of Louis’ to steal. He turned back to head out into the kitchen, but Harry’s expression caught him off guard. His mouth had dropped open, and he looked dumbfounded. “What?” Harry realized he was staring and shook his head.

“Nothing, let’s grab some breakfast and get out of here.” He said, clearly lying as he stood up to follow Louis out. 

Louis grabbed a granola bar on his way around the island, and Harry grabbed an apple. They both slipped on their shoes, and Harry grabbed his keys. Knowing the weather was supposed to be less Arctic today, they both left their jackets behind. They made their way down and out of their building, and out into the sun. Louis sighed when the rays hit his skin, happy to not be shivering for once. He gestured for Harry to follow him, and they started off in the direction of his car. 

“Ahem, so.” Harry cleared his throat formally, earning a raised brow from Louis. “I want to be the first to apologize.” Louis didn’t know if he was ready to hear Harry dredge up the past, but there’s no time like the present to talk about how shitty the past was. “I was a right dick, with no real explanation. And when you called me out and told me to fix it, I didn’t know how; so I just pretended you were in the wrong.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, clearly uncomfortable. “And Louis, I’m so, so sorry for hurting you like that. I’m sorry I was so distant, I’m sorry I pretended nothing was wrong. I’m sorry I let you leave when I needed you. I’m also sorry for what I said yesterday, about you leaving me when I needed you. That was all my fault, you left because I was being awful. It will never be your fault, even though I kinda did have a reason.” Louis’ eyes widened. 

“Harry, I forgive you; for everything. Also, stop falling on your sword more than you have to. I do hold some blame as well. I really shouldn’t have left, I could’ve stuck it out. But, now I’m curious. What was going on then that made you so. . . irritable?” Harry huffed, like he didn’t wanna say anymore. But he did.

“You know the record label that promised to sign me if I moved?” Louis nodded. “Yeah, well after about the 9 month mark, I revealed to my manager that I had you. He had asked me why none of my love songs had ‘female’ pronouns in them, and he told me I would make more money if I wrote some of those. I told him all my love songs were inspired by you, and I guess no one had ever told him I was gay ‘cause he kinda freaked out.” Louis really didn’t wanna cry today, but the way this story was heading he wasn’t so sure. “He told me he would cut me from the label if I was seen with you, or if I wrote any songs with he/him pronouns.” Harry took a deep breath, his voice faltering slightly. “And I listened. I was stupid enough to think I could only see you at home and that could be enough. I would stay out late trying to write a fucking sincere song about a girl, and come home and say nothing.” The pit in Louis’ stomach was starting to dissolve. He had genuinely been threatened, he had never acted to spite Louis. “I was being so stubborn and awful because I couldn’t see that I was tearing us apart until it was too late, and then I couldn’t dare admit I was losing you to myself. That morning you left, I had so far disassociated myself from what I had done that it was like you were already gone.” He sniffled, walking slowly. “I quit the label the next day.” He met Louis’ eyes for the first time, finally speaking of something he was proud of. “I lived a little over a day without you and I was already going to do everything I could to fix myself so you could come back.” He looked off into the distance in front of them. “I was actually thinking about calling that day you showed up at my gig. I mean, yesterday. God, has it only been a day?”

“Less than, even.” Louis answered, matter of factly. “We’ve arrived.” He said, gesturing to his car on their left. Harry hopped in the driver’s seat, and Louis went around. He handed Harry the keys, and settled in for the approximately 10 minute drive back to his flat. “Haz, can you promise me something?” Harry nodded, stopping at a red light. “Can you be done apologizing? Now that I understand what happened, and we both know we still feel the way we always have about each other, can you never apologize for any of that ever again? It makes me too sad.” Harry glanced over, and looked back to the road.

“Okay.” He answer simply. 

“Perfect. But of course, I haven’t apologized yet.”

“You don’t have anything-”

“But see, I do. Because you were right Haz. I should’ve known something was up, I should’ve stayed by your side.” Harry’s tense posture relaxed as Louis spoke. “I should never have left, because it all would’ve worked out. I should’ve had faith in you 100%. But I panicked, and I’m so sorry for leaving you behind. And I'm also sorry for what I said yesterday, I wasn't thinking straight. It will always be my fault I left you.” He paused. “I’m also sorry for interrupting your gig last night, that seemed important.” Harry laughed out loud at that, shaking slightly in his seat and continuing to laugh through his next sentence. 

“Ah, whatever. You only cut it by half an hour or so.”

“H, half an hour?! You’re incredibly unprofessional.”

“But aren’t you glad I ended it?” He said, a giant smirk covering his face. Louis smirked with him.

“Yes, yes I am.” They pulled up in front of Louis’ flat two minutes later. Louis hopped out, and then leaned back into the car. “Do you wanna come up for a bit?” Harry nodded as he answered. 

“Why yes, yes I would.” He said, unbuckling and getting out; locking the doors behind them. On the elevator ride up, Harry brought up a point Louis hadn’t thought of. “So here’s what I don’t get.” Louis tuned in, listening intently. “I practically neglect you for the last 3 months of our relationship, abruptly appear back in your life four months after we break up, apologize once, and you’re suddenly ready to let me back in? How do I deserve that?” It all happened so fast, it took Louis a moment to process. Of course, once he did the answer was clear. 

“Because I love you, you twat. I have no problem forgiving you for things you hold a third of the blame for. Besides, I kinda need you. It would be an idiot move to push you away now, after all I’ve suffered through without you.” They stared at each other for all of a second before Harry was taking Louis by the hand and out onto his floor. 

“Which one is yours? I wanna make love to you.” 

“Geez, Haz my neighbors could be listening. Calm down.” 

“Oh no, you lost the right to tell me to ‘calm down’ when you said, and I quote, ‘because I love you, you twat.’” Louis laughed as he pointed out his flat, pushing open the door and inviting Harry inside. Harry immediately had him pushed up against a wall, kissing him senseless. Harry stayed over that night.  


The last conversation they had relating to their relationship before everything was business as usual, was three days later in their bed. Louis was snuggled into Harry’s side, and there was some rerun playing on the telly. They were both nodding off, or so Louis thought. Until out of the blue, Harry asked, “Louis, are we a couple?” 

“Of course we are.” He mumbled sleepily. “I love you, silly muffin. Now let me sleep.” He was out within seconds. The next morning, Harry confirmed it. Louis was brushing his teeth, Harry was in the shower. 

“So, Louis.” He said, peeking his head out from the side of the curtain. “Last night, I asked you a question, and you answered it. I think you were half asleep, though, so I just wanna insure we’re definitely on the same page. I asked if we’re a couple, and you said yes.” He paused, waiting for an answer to a question he hadn’t asked. Louis answered anyways, cause he just loved him that much.

“I believe my exact words were ‘of course we are, silly muffin.’” Louis said. Harry’s smile grew exponentially, and he went back to shampooing his hair. 

 

Louis moved back in after a week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for stopping by and reading this. It's really just something I had to get out my system, but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did (despite the typos I'm sure it's riddled with.)


End file.
